ডি ফ্যালশার
রজার ইবার্ট বলেছেন মুভিটা দেখলেই বোঝা যায়, অস্কার পেয়েছে। অস্কারের গুণপনা বা চলচ্চিত্রের ধার যে কারণেই হোক, এ কথা সত্য বলে মেনে নিতে হল। যুদ্ধ বিষয়ক নাট্য চলচ্চিত্র হিসেবে সার্থক। এ ধরণের সিনেমায় মজা পেয়েছিলাম স্ট্যানলি কুবরিকের “প্যাথ্‌স অফ গ্লোরি” দেখে। এটা দেখার পর যুদ্ধ নিয়ে কিভাবে নাট্য চলচ্চিত্র নির্মীত হয় সে সম্বন্ধে বেশ স্পষ্ট ধারণা হল। বুঝতে পারলাম এ রকম ছবিগুলো কিভাবে চিরায়ত হয়ে উঠে। নাট্য চলচ্চিত্রের ধারণাটাই এমন, সকল শ্রেণীর দর্শক টানার জন্য কোন ধরণের চটকের স্থান নেই সেখানে। চলমান জীবনের বাস্তব চিত্র। অধিকাংশ ক্ষেত্রেই একটি মাত্র স্থান, কাল এবং বিষয়বস্তুকে বিভিন্ন আঙ্গিকে ফুটিয়ে তোলার চেষ্টা করা হয়। ডি ফ্যালশার (দ্য কাউন্টারফিটার্‌স) ফিল্মটিতেও এ ধরণের ঐকতান ছিল। দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধের সময় নাৎসি কনসেন্ট্রেশন ক্যাম্পগুলোতে ইহুদিদের অবস্থা তুলে ধরাটা ছিল সবকিছুর মূলে। এর সাথে উঠে এসেছে নাৎসী যুগে জার্মান কর্মকর্তাদের আচরণ, নাৎসী ষড়যন্ত্র এবং নাৎসীবাদের মূল শক্তি। বুর্গারের একটা সংলাপে বিষয়টা খুব ভাল বোঝা যায়। বুর্গার ছিল বিপ্লবী। ক্যাম্পে তাদেরকে দিয়ে হাজার হাজার জাল পাউন্ড তৈরী করানোর পর যখন ডলার তৈরীর আদেশ আসে, তখন সে বেঁকে বসে। দুই মাস ধরে ডলার তৈরীতে গোপনে বাঁধা দেয়ার পর যখন কাউন্টারফিটদের জীবন সংশয় দেখা দেয়, তখন তার মারমুখী সহকর্মীর মুখে শোনা যায়, No one here wants to die because of Principles! কিন্তু বুর্গার তখনই চরম সত্যটি প্রকাশ করে দেয়: That’s why the Nazi-System works! এভাবে ক্ষণে ক্ষণে কিছু নিবিঢ় সম্পর্কের কথা উঠে এসেছে ডি ফ্যালশারে। ইহুদিদের সাথে নাৎসীদের ব্যবহারের পাশাপাশি আরেকটি বড় সম্পর্ককে ফুটিয়ে তোলা হয়েছে। জরোভিচের সাথে বুর্গারের সম্পর্ক। এই দুটি চরিত্রের টানাপোড়েন ছিল পুরোটা জুড়েই। বন্দী হবার আগে সরোভিচ ছিল জার্মানির প্রভাবশালী কাউন্টারফিট তথা জালকারক। বন্দী হয়েও সে নিজেকে হারিয়ে ফেলেনি, যেমন বুর্গারও নিজেকে হারিয়ে ফেলেনি। এজন্যই বোধহয় চরিত্র দুটি এতো স্পষ্ট। কেবল টাকার জগতেই জরোভিচ বিশাল অপরাধী। জাল মুদ্রা বানানোকে সে ক্রেডিট হিসেবে নেয়। এজন্যই বুর্গারের কারণে ডলার বানাতে না পারায় সে অস্থির হয়ে উঠেছিল। বন্দী হওয়ার আগে সে কখনই ডলার পুরোপুরি নকল করতে পারেনি। এবার সফল হতে বদ্ধপরিকর ছিল সে। কিন্তু বুর্গার বন্দীই হয়েছিল নাৎসীবিরোধী কর্মকাণ্ডে জড়িত থাকার কারণে। তাই প্রথম দিকে জরোভিচের সাথে মিলে পাউন্ড নকল করলেও একসময় সে বুঝতে পারে, ডলার বানাতে শুরু করলে বিপুল আর্থিক সফলতা লাভ করবে নাৎসী বাহিনী। এজন্যই দুই মাস ধরে ডলার বানাতে বাঁধা দেয় বুর্গার। দুই বন্ধু চরিত্রের এই বিরোধের কারণেই ছবিটিতে অনেক কিছু ফুটিয়ে তোলা গেছে। এক পর্যায়ে সহকর্মী কাউকে খুন হতে দেখে উত্তেজিত হয়ে পড়ে বুর্গার। নাৎসীরা নিজেদের শখের বশে একটা একটা করে ইহুদি খুন করছে আর জরোভিচ মনের আনন্দে বুর্গারের সাথে টেবিল টেনিস খেলছে। বুর্গারের খোঁচার কারণেই মারামারি বাঁধে। দুজনকে শান্ত করার চেষ্টা করে অন্যরা। বুর্গারের মুখ থেকে বেরিয়ে আসে, If you don’t live to over come, why do you want to continue living? আসলে জরোভিচ ও বুর্গারের সম্পর্কের সাবলীল চিত্রায়নই আমার কাছে সবচেয়ে আকর্ষণীয় ঠেকেছে। ডলার জাল করার বিলম্ব দেখে হের্ৎসগ আল্টিমেটাম দেয়। জীবন হানির আল্টিমেটাম। তার পরও হার মানেনি বুর্গার। ওদিকে জরোভিচও হার মানেনি। বুর্গারের নীতি হল, নাৎসীদেরকে কোন রকম সহযোগিতা করা যাবে না। আর জরোভিচের নীতি হল, এই ক্যাম্পে কর্মরত তার কোন বন্ধুকেই বিপদে ফেলা যাবে না, বুর্গারকেও না। এই জটিল পরিস্থিতেও ভারসাম্য ফিরে এসেছে। ফিরিয়ে আনার কৃতিত্ব জরোভিচেরই। তাই বলে খাটো করা হয়নি বুর্গারকে। মুভির শেষ দিকে যখন ইহুদি সাধারণ যোদ্ধারা ক্যাম্পের দখল নেয়, তখন বুর্গারের জয়গান গাওয়া হয়। জরোভিচ আর বুর্গারের বন্ধুত্বও টিকে থাকে। এখানে বাস্তব রাজনীতি আর যুদ্ধনীতির ব্যাপারও এসে যায়। জরোভিচের চালের কারণে বিপদ থেকে বেঁচে গিয়েছিলো সবাই। আর বুর্গারের অনমনীয় নীতি গ্রহণের কারণে বেশী ডলার জাল করতে ব্যর্থ হয়েছিল নাৎসীরা। হিসাব থেকে দেখা যায় সাক্সেনহাউজেন ক্যাম্পে যে পরিমাণ পাউন্ড জাল হয়েছে তা ব্যাংক অফ ইংল্যান্ডের রিজার্ভের চার গুণ ছিল। কিন্তু সে তুলনায় ডলার তেমন একটা তৈরী করতে পারেনি তারা। যুদ্ধের আর্থিক সফলতা অর্জন এবং প্রতিপক্ষের অর্থনীতিতে ধ্বসিয়ে দেয়ার পরিকল্পনা তাই অনেকাংশেই ব্যাহত হয়। ক্যাম্প থেকে বেরিয়ে আসার সময় অনেক ডলার নিয়ে আসে জরোভিচ। মুভির মূল চরিত্র ছিল সে। দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধের পরে তার জীবনযাত্রা দিয়েই মুভি শুরু হয়েছিল। ফ্ল্যাশব্যাকে যুদ্ধের সব কাহিনী শেষ করে আবার সেই জীবনেরই চিত্রায়ন শুরু হয়। সে জীবনে অনেক অর্থ আর বৈভব ছিল। কিন্তু, জরোভিচের বারবারই মনে হচ্ছিল, এসবের কোন অর্থ নেই। নাৎসীদের জন্য যে পরিমাণ টাকা সে জাল করেছিলো তাও ব্যাথিত করে তোলে তাকে। তাই বোকার মত বাজি হেরে আর জুয়া খেলে সেই টাকা উড়িয়ে দিতে চায় সে। এই প্রতিপত্তি তাকে সব দেয়, এক সুন্দরী ফরাসি নারীর সান্নিধ্যও পায় সে। শেষ দৃশ্যে তাকে সমুদ্র সৈকতে এই মেয়েটির সাথে নাচতে দেখা যায়। নিজেকে সান্ত্বনা দেয়ার জন্য তখন সে মনে করে: এসব কিছু না, কেবলই টাকার জন্য ভোগান্তি। আরও অনেক অর্থ সে ভবিষ্যতেও যোগাতে পারবে। নাৎসীদের সাথে কাজ করার সেই স্মৃতিগুলো থেকে তার মুক্তির পথ আছে। শেষের ধারাবর্ণনা থেকে বোঝা যায়, ঐতিহাসিকতাও বেশ গুরুত্বপূর্ণ ছিল এই চলচ্চিত্রে। সাক্সেনহাউজেন ক্যাম্পে বিশাল পরিমাণ পাউন্ড জাল করে ব্রিটিশ অর্থনীতিকে ধ্বসিয়ে দেয়ার ঘটনাটা একেবারে সত্য। ইতিহাসে এটি অপারেশন বার্নহার্ড নামে পরিচিত। সবচেয়ে মর্মস্পর্শী ছিল ইহুদি পীড়নের দৃশ্যগুলো। জরোভিচ বন্দী হওয়ার পর থেকেই দৃশ্যগুলো শুরু হয়। বন্দী হওয়ার আগেই অবশ্য কয়েকটি সংলাপের মাধ্যমে ইহুদি বিদ্বেষের বিষয়টি ফুটিয়ে তোলা হয়েছে। প্রথম ক্যাম্পে অমানবিক পরীশ্রমের ফাঁকে সহবন্দীদের মৃত্যু আর নির্যাতন দেখে যেতে হয় জরোভিচকে। প্রথমে তাকে মারতে এলে প্রতিরোধ করেছিল জরোভিচ। বেশ কিছু সময়োপযোগী চালের কারণে হেরে যেতে হয়নি তাকে। নাৎসী সৈন্য ও কর্মকর্তা ও তাদের পরিবারের সদস্যদের পোর্ট্রেট করে দেয়ার মাধ্যমে বেশ ভাল একটা অবস্থান করে নেয় সে। কিন্তু অচিরেই ট্রান্সফার অর্ডার আসে। অর্ডার নিয়ে আসা সন্যের হাতেই প্রথম মার খেতে হয় জরোভিচ। এই দৃশ্যটা বেশ স্পষ্ট করে দেখানো হয়েছে মুভিতে। ক্যাম্পে আসার পথে এর থেকে অনেক রোমহর্ষক দৃশ্য অবশ্য জরোভিচ নিজেও দেখেছিল। নিজের অর্ধসমাপ্ত ছবির সামনে অপমাণিত জরোভিচকে দাড়িয়ে থাকতে দেখা যায়। সাক্সেনহাউজেন ক্যাম্পে এসে বেশ স্বস্তি পায় সবাই। এই ক্যাম্পে হয়তো নরম বিছানা ছিল কিন্তু, তারপরও এটি ছিল নাৎসীদের একটা ক্যাম্প যেখানে ইহুদিদের নির্যাতন করা হয়। সামান্য এদিক ওদিক হলেই পৃথিবী থেকে বিদায় নিতে হয় যেকোন ইহুদিকে। কলিয়ার মৃত্যুটাই কেউ মেনে নিতে পারেনি। তার মাথায় গুলি করেছিল হোল্‌স্‌ৎ। গুলি করার পর সে বলেছিল, টিউবারকিউলোসিস থাকায় মৃত্যু ছাড়া কোন গতি ছিল না কলিয়ার। সে জানত তাকে এখনই মরতে হবে। অন্য কাউকে একই রোগে ফেলে দেয়ার কোন অধিকার তো তার নেই। তবে সে কাপুরুষের মত মরেনি। সারা জীবন ইহুদি থাকলেও মরার আগে মানুষ হয়ে গিয়েছিল। হোল্‌স্‌ৎ এর ভাষায়: He was a Jew, but he died like a Man জরোভিচ সবচেয়ে অপদস্ত হয় যখন, এক নাৎসী অফিসার তার মাথায় প্রস্রাব করে। সে টয়লেট পরিষ্কার করছিল। আগে থেকেই ইহুদি চাকরগুলোর উপর সন্দেহপ্রবণ হয়ে ছিল হোল্‌স্‌ৎ। সুযোগ বুঝে টয়লেটে ঢুকে জরোভিচের সামনেই প্রস্রাব করতে শুরু করে সে। টয়লেটে কোন টিকটিকি বা তেলাপোকা দেখলে যেমন আমরা প্রাকৃতিক কাজ চালিয়ে যাই, তেমনি জরোভিচকে সাধারণ এক কীট বা জন্তু জ্ঞান করে প্রাকৃতিক কাজ চালিয়ে যায় হোল্‌স্‌ৎ। এক পর্যায়ে জরোভিচের মাথার উপর নিয়ে আসে তার প্রস্রাবের স্রোতটিকে। মানবীয় অবমাননার এক অভিনব নিদর্শন। সৃজনশীল বলতে হবে পরিচালককে। ২০০৭ সালের মার্চে মুক্তি পেয়েছে ডি ফ্যালশার। সেরা বিদেশী ভাষার চলচ্চিত্র হিসেবে একাডেমি পুরস্কার লাভ করেছে। মনোনয়নপ্রাপ্ত অন্য ছবিগুলো ছিল: রাশিয়ার “12″, ইসরায়েলের “বিউফোর্ট”, পোল্যান্ডের “কাতিরি” এবং কাজাখস্তানের “মোঙ্গল”। বাকি মুভিগুলোর কোনটাই দেখিনি। তথাপি বলতে পারি, ডি ফ্যালশারের বিজয় সার্থক হয়েছে। বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০৭ বিষয়শ্রেণী:দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধ বিষয়শ্রেণী:হলোকস্ট বিষয়শ্রেণী:জার্মান বিষয়শ্রেণী:স্টেফান রুৎসোভিৎস্কি